Song For You
by Hacker Name
Summary: Seperti lentera kecil, aku berharap laguku ini dapat menemanimu, meskipun diriku sudah tak ada lagi disampingmu


Ini cerita udah pernah ku publish tapi dalam fanfic korea U,u

Dan maafkan aku ya yang masih ada kata-kata nama koreanya

Dan sekali minta maaff ya QAQ

Dan selamat membaca cerita anehku ini ^-^

Judul : Song For You

Author : Aoi Latte

Cast : Mimato,Kushina,Kurama,Naruto,Deidara,dan Kyubi

Genre : Hurt,Sad

Oneshoot

*** HAPPY READING ***

~Summary~

Seperti lentera kecil, aku berharap laguku ini dapat menemanimu, meskipun diriku sudah tak ada lagi disampingmu

~~~ooo~~~

~Pov Kurama~

-Januari 2007-

"Kyubi, Kurama, Deidara. Lekaslah kalian naik ke mobil. Kita akan berangkat sekarang." seru Minato dan Kushina pada ku dan kedua adikku. Kamipun bertiga langsung melaksanakan perintah mereka tanpa membantah. Tapi setelah kami bertiga berada didalam mobil, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Ya, Naruto belum ada didalam mobil mengetahui keberadaannya tak ada aku pun turun kembali dari dalam mobil dan kemudian berlari menuju kedalam rumah.

Tak sengaja aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak pantas dilakukan oleh orang tua pada putrinya bahkan Ayah dan Ibu kandung pun sekalipun tak pantas melakukannya

Sepeninggalnya mereka kekamar datanglah salah satu putranya yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar pemuda kecil itupun berkata dengan berusaha menahan rasa kecewa dihadapan Ayah dan Ibunya. "Kaa-san,Tou-san… tak seharusnya kalian mengatakan perkataan semacam itu kepada Naruto" ucap anak pertamanya dan setelah itu pemuda kecil itu langsung pergi berlari menyusul adiknya.

"KURAMA! Yaa! Berhenti!" teriak sang Ayah tapi sayangnya anak pertamanya, Kurama tak mengubrisnya. Tak lama kemudian ibunya pun berteriak kembali. "Kalau kau tak masuk ke mobil sekarang, Ayah tak akan mengajak mu lagi pergi! Apa kau mengerti?! Yaa!" ancam pria paruh baya tersebut namun Kurama tetap tak bergeming, pemuda kecil itu malah mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk secepatnya menjauh dari hadapan sang Ibu.

~OoO~

~Pov Kurama~

Aku berlari cepat menuju kamar naruto. Setibanya disana, aku sudah melihat Naruto sedang menangis tersendu-sendu diatas ranjangnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. Perlahan-lahan aku menghampiri adikku Naruto yang saat ini sedang menangis terisak-isak.

"Naru… kau jangan menangis lagi ya, heemm…" ucapku pelan sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala miliknya. "Gomenne ucapan, Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya. Dia pasti tak sengaja mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu." tambah ku

Tak lama kemudian adikku langsung beralih kedalam pelukan ku tak perlu waktu yang lama, Naruto sudah menuangkan rasa sedihnya didalam dekapan ku dan kemudian Naruto berkata dengan suaranya yang parau. "Aku tak membenci maupun marah pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku hanya sedih karena aku tak bisa seperti kalian. Aku ini hanyalah anak yang tak berguna dan hanya dapat membuat kalian repot." isaknya seraya kedua tangannya mempererat rangkulannya diatas pinggang ku.

Hatiku semakin teriris saat aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuknya. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena aku hanyalah seorang anak yang berumur 10 tahun yang tak punya kekuatan maupun kekuasaan. Aku hanya bisa menemaninya menangis saat ayah,ibu dan kedua saudaranya mengucilkanya.

Ayah dan Ibu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sikap ayah dan ibu yang tempramen membuat Naruto selalu terkena amukannya. Kyubi dan Deidara selalu sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing bahkan aku tak pernah melihat mereka berdua menyapa maupun menatap kearah Naruto. Sekali ia menatap, tatapan yang di perlihatkan adalah tatapan angkuh terhadap Naruto, aku sering memarahi sikap mereka berdua tapi ayah selalu membela kelakuan mereka.

Ujung-ujungnya aku yang selalu terkena amarah dari ayah. Sedang kan Ibu selalu sama memarahinya, kelakukan ayah,ibu, dan kedua saudaraku semakin menjadi. Naruto tak mempunyai tempat bersandar lagi selain diri ku. Aku pun juga sudah berjanji, kalau aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya.

Seperti biasa, setiap sebulan sekali aku selalu menemani Naruto untuk cek up ke rumah sakit. Adik perempuan kesayangan ku mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung. Bila sekali saja ia lupa meminum obat atau dia telat untuk cek up pasti penyakitnya tiba-tiba akan menyerangnya. Yang bisa aku lakukan sampai detik ini hanya ini, aku tak bisa melakukan hal lebih, untuk dirinya.

Bila aku menemani Naruto kerumah sakit pasti bibi Ayame selalu menemani kami berdua, Bibi Ayame adalah pengasuh Naruto. Bibi Ayama selalu mengingatkan Naruto bila ia lupa meminum obat. Karena adikku yang satu ini, bila sudah memegang piano ia pasti lupa segalanya. Naruto menuangkan perasaan sedih maupun gembiranya melalui pianonya.

Sudah banyak piagam maupun sertifikat yang diterima oleh Naruto. Meskipun dia tak pintar di akademis tapi dia sangat mahir dibidang seni, apalagi di bidang instrument seperti piano. Maka dari itu dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah musik. Hanya Naruto yang bisa memainkan piano, aku juga sempat berpikir dari mana bakat itu ia dapatkan karena di keluarga ku tak ada yang bisa. Namun setelah aku pikir-pikir Tuhan itu maha adil. Tuhan memberikan kekurangan kepada hambanya namun Ia juga memberikan kelebihin untuk menutupi kekurangan umatnya.

Kami berdua selalu bersama namun suatu hari, kami harus berpisah karena suatu keadaan. Seandainya aku tak mengiyakan kemauan Adikku. Mungkin aku tak menyesal, karena masih banyak cinta yang ingin aku berikan untuknya.

-Pov Kurama End-

~OoO~

-Mei 2014-

"Kurama Nee-san, kau harus melanjutkan study mu ke Inggris. Jangan kau korbankan dirimu demi diri ku." kata Naruto dengan suaranya yang lemah. Tetapi kakaknya sepertinya tak mau menjawab ia tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

Sesekali kedua maniknya menatap sendu kearah Boram dan setelah itu ia kembali menundukan kepalanya kembali. "Nee-san. Lihat aku…" pinta Adikknya kembali. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Kurama pun mengangkat kepala seperti keinginan sang Adik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-san. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Tapi, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba…"

"Belum sempat menyelesaikan perketaannya, Naruto sudah memotongnya. "Mati? Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." sambil mengenggam erat jari jemari kakaknya yang saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau seandainya aku kembali aku tak bisa melihat,, kau lagi." Kurama pun menundukan kepalanya kembali dan tak lama kemudian Kurama melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suaranya yang lemah. "Aku pergi kesana tidak lah sebentar, mungkin 5 tahun lagi aku akan kembali bahkan bisa lebih dari tahun yang diharapkan. Dengan keadaan kau, yang semacam ini bagaimana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkan mu, Naruto.." tiba-tiba airmata yang dibendung Kurama pun membeludak. Pemuda itu tak mampu lagi menahan harunya saat kedua matanya kembali menatap tubuh sang adik yang saat ini sedang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang dengan beberapa selang infus yang tertempel di tubuhnya yang rentan.

Seketika Naruto pun ikut meneteskan airmata. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya Kurama sangat mengkhawatir keadaannya tapi di satu sisi dia tak mau kalau adiknya harus mengorbankan cita-citanya demi dirinya. Itu semua tak adil untuk adiknya bila harus melakukan hal semacam itu untuk dirinya. Dengan suara yang bergetar Naruto pun berkata. "Aku tak akan mati, Nee-san. Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Kau bisa pengang ucapan ku." sambil menggengam erat tangan sang kakak lebih erat lagi.

"Bohong! Aku tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat mempercayai ucapan mu saat ini, Naru.." ucap Kurama dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu? Aku selalu menepati janji yang sudah aku buat kepadamu, jadi apakah kau tak bisa mempercayai ku untuk satu kali " tanya Naruto kembali kepada Kurama.

Kurama terdiam. Dia tahu kalau Adiknya tak pernah berbohong padanya tapi apakah dia bisa mempercayai ucapan orang yang sedang sekarat? Apakah mungkin?

"Aku mempercayai mu,. tapi …" untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menyela perkataan Kurama. "Kalau kau tetap keras kepala dengan pendirianmu, aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku karena aku sudah merengut impian mu. Apakah kau mau aku menanggung rasa bersalah itu disepanjang hidupku?"

Mendengar perkataan Adiknnya yang seperti itu membuat Kurama tertegun. Dia tak mampu mengatakan apapun, dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Untuk memberi tanda kalau dia tak mau kalau Kakaknya harus menanggung perasaan seperti itu.

"Jadi kau mau kan, mendengar permintaan ku ini Nee-sana?" tanya Naruto kembali. Kurama tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia pun lalu menganguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan lemah dan setelah itu Naruto pun berkata. "Pergilah dan gapailah impian mu, karena impian mu adalah impian ku juga." ungkapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

~OoO~

~Pov Kurama~

Seminggu kemudian Naruto, di ijin pulang kerumah. Perasaan ku sangat lega karena keadaannya kian membaik. Tapi tetap saja hati ku tak tenang bila harus meninggalkannya. Aku juga sudah mengatakan kepada Naruto untuk ikut bersama ku ke Inggris sekalian untuk melakukan pengobatan yang lebih baik disana, tapi Naruto selalu menolak. Dia tetap ingin melanjutkan sekolah bermusiknya disini. Mungkin karena dia sudah semester 4 jadi tanggung bila ia harus melepaskan kuliahnya. Aku mengerti juga karena aku juga tak mau merenggut impiannya.

-Pov Kurama End-

~OoO~

-Keesokan harinya-

"Kurama nee-san… jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh ya bila kembali ke Konoha ya." rajuk adikku yang ketiga. "Betul itu Kurama-Nee-san, jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh juga ya." tambah adik satunya.

"Yaa! kalian semuanya bagaimana sih. Nee-san kalian kesana untuk belajar bukan untuk Shoping. Kurama, jangan hiraukan perkataan mereka ya sayang." ucap pria paruh baya tersebut. mendengar perkataan Ayah mereka serentak Deidara dan Kyubi meracau. "TOU-SAN!"

Kurama,ayah,dan ibu tertawa kecil saat melihat kedua kelakuakn mereka yang merajuk seperti anak kecil. "Kau tak usah khawatir Dei dan Kyu. Nanti aku akan membawakan hadia yang banyak untuk kalian berdua tapi aku punya satu syarat, apa kalian sanggup?" tantang Kurama kepada kedua adiknya.

"Iya, kami siap!" dengan tersenyum lembut Kurama memberi tahukan persyaratannya. "Kalian berdua harus memperhatikan kesehatan Naruto dan juga kalian harus menemani Naruto cek up setiap sebulan sekali selama aku pergi, bagaimana?"

Saat mendengar persyaratan semacam itu kedua bola mata Deidara maupun Kyubi terbuka lebar. Mereka berdua seperti baru saja mendengar suara petir di siang bolong. Bukan mereka berdua saja yang terkejut bahkan Ayah dan Ibunya sendiri saling menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang bingung bercampur tak percaya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berlima. "Nee-san, kau tak perlu memikirkan aku." kata gadis yang saat ini menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berempat.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah lah kau kan lihat sendiri aku baik-baik saja. Kita kan sudah berjanji, jadi tak mungkin aku mengingkarinya." tambah Naruto kemudian gadis mungilnya itu memeluk tubuh kakaknya. "Apa kau masih tak percaya padaku?" kata Naruto kembali.

Kurama lalu membalas. "I-Iie… aku percaya padamu,.." ucap Kurama sambil memperdalam pelukannya.

-Didalam pesawat-

Kedua manik Kurama selalu menatap gantungan kunci yang berbandul sebuah lonceng. Dia menatapnya tampa jengah sedikitpun. Sesekali ia memandang keluar jendela namun tak lama karena ia kembali lagi sibuk memandang gantungan kuncinya.

"Kau harus menepati janji mu padaku Naruto." ucapnya sambil kedua bola matanya menatap gantungan kunci tersebut dan kemudian gantungan itu ia gengam dengan erat kedalam dekapannya.

~OoO~

-Flash Back-

-Seminggu yang lalu-

"Nee-san, tolong ambilkan tas ku di dalam lemari." pinta Naruto. Akupun segera mengambil apa yang di pinta oleh Adikku. Setelah itu aku pun memberikannya. "Ini, Naruto." kata ku.

Kemudian Naruto, mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan setelah itu ia memberikan benda berukuran kecil tersebut kepada ku. "Bawahlah dia bersama dengan mu." sambil memberikan gantungan lonceng tersebut padaku.

"Tapi Naruto, ini kan benda berharga kamu dan juga Kakak sangat menyukainya." aku berusaha untuk menolaknya secara halus tapi sayangnya dia tak mau mendengarkan perkataan ku. Ia tetap menyuruhku membawa benda yang paling berharga tersebut bersama dengan diriku. "Ambil lah. Anggap saja itu sebagai pengikat janji kita berdua. Aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri saat kau kembali dari study mu." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman tipis dengan tiga garis diwajahnya yang cantik

Aku tahu keadaan kau tak baik. Dia berusaha tegar didepan hadapan ku, tapi tetap saja itu tak dapat menutupi apa yang dia rasakan. Aku bisa tahu saat aku melihat jari jemarinya bergetar hebat saat ia memberikan gantung lonceng tersebut. Tapi aku berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya, karena aku tak mau membuatnya sedih.

Dengan tangan yang terbuka akupun mengambil gantungan lonceng tersebut dan kemudian berkata. "Terimakasih Naru. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik untuk mu." setelah itu kami berduapun saling berpelukan. Aku beusaha tak ingin menangis tapi sayangnya itu tak bisa karena sebenarnya yang takut untuk jauh adalah diriku. Aku takut bila aku tak mempunyai waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menemani adik tersayang ku. Aku takut tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum. Aku sangat takut bila saat Tuhan memanggil dirinya, diriku tak bisa berada disampingnya disaat ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Itulah yang sangat aku takutkan.

-End-

~OoO~

~Pov Kurama~

~November 2015~

~Satu tahun kemudian~

Sudah hampir setahun aku melanjutkan Study ku di London, aku sangat sibuk dengan perkuliahan ku tapi tak pernah sedetikpun aku melupakan keluargaku yang ada di Konoha apalagi adikku, Naruto. Setiap beberapa bulan atau dua mingu sekali kami selalu berkomunikasi lewat telefon. Aku selalu menanyakan kabar kesehatannya, namun Naruto juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama kalau dia baik-baik saja disana. Namun di dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku tak percaya dengan perkataannya dan kebetulan belakangan ini aku mendengar suara Naruto yang sedikit serak. Seperti suara yang sedang menahan sakit dan juga aku memutuskan untuk tahun baru kali ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu di kampung halaman ku. Karena aku ingin memberi kejutan kepada semua orang rumah maka dari itu aku tak memberi tahu kepulangan ku, di bulan desember nanti.

-End-

~OoO~

-Di tempat yang berbeda-

Naruto sedang asik dengan tunts..tunts pianonya di ruang seni kampusnya. Nampaknya dia sedang membuat arasement musiknya yang terbaru. Tiba – tiba dada sebelah kiri Naruto terasa perih dan tak lama kemudian Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya. Penglihatan Naruto pun mulai kabur dan dalam hitungan menit Naruto pun tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh mungil gadis itu tumbang dan jatuh begitu saja dibawah lantai.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seseorang kedalam ruang musik tersebut. "NARUTO!" teriak laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Betapa kagetnya orang tersebut saat melihat Naruto sudah tergelepar tak berdaya dengan wajah yang sudah memucat. Dengan cepat Naruto pun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat oleh Dosennya.

Para Dosen sudah menghubungi keluarga Naruto namun tak ada satupun sanak keluarga yang menjenguknya. Hampir 3 hari tak ada keluarga yang menjenguknya dan suatu malam Dosen Naruto yang mengajar matakuliah musik di kampus, tak sengaja melihat Ayah Naruto sedang membayar administrasi di loket. Dengan perlahan-lahan Dosen itu berjalan kearah loket pembayaran.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Namikaze." sapa Dosen tersebut. Ayah Naruto sedikit kaget saat ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Namun dengan cepat pria paruh baya itu memperlihatkan wajah yang datar bahkan bisa dibilang ekspresi wajahnya tak bersahabat, saat Dosen yang mengajar di kampus anak bungsunya bertanya kenapa dirinya selama 3 hari belakangan ini tak menjenguk putrinya.

Dengan santai Ayah Naruto berkata. "Saya sibuk, maaf saya harus pergi lagi kekantor." katanya ketus dan kemudian ia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Dosen yang mengajar putrinya. Dosen itu terlihat sangat kaget saat mendengar maupun sikap yang diperlihatkan Ayah dari anak didiknya. Ia tak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin Ayah kandung sendiri tak khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Dosennya saja yang tidak mempunyai hubungan dara saja merasa khawatir bila meninggalkan anak muridnya sendirian di Rumah Sakit. "Masa Ayah kandungnya sendiri tak mencemaskan keadaan putrinya." gumam laki-laki paruh baya itu sambil kedua matanya menatap sendu belakang punggung orangtua anak didiknya Naruto yang kian lama kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Naruto… apa kau tak punya kontak keluarga mu yang lain?" tanya Dosen yang mengajar di kampusnya. Tapi Naruto tetap membisu, dan wajah gadis itu enggan untuk memberikan komentar. Merasa dirinya didiamkan, pria paruh baya itu kembali bertanya. "Tapi ini sudah hampir seminggu, kau dirumah sakit? Aku dengar, kau mempunyai kakak yang bernama Kurama yang sangat dekat dengan mu. Apakah Bapak boleh meminta kontak nomornya." pinta pria paruh baya itu kembali.

Dengan suara yang pelan Naruto pun menjawab. "Kakakku Kurama saat ini sedang study di Inggris, aku juga tak mau menggangu sekolahnya."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan semua Dosen yang menjenguknya merasa iba dengan kondisi anak muridnya yang sangat memprihatinkan tersebut.

"Tapi, Naruto."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka memang seperti itu." balas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang tipis di sudut bibirnya yang pucat.

-Seminggu kemudian-

Naruto akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk pulang, tapi Dokter menekan-kan Naruto untuk lebih banyak istirahat dan jangan lupa menghabiskan obat yang sudah diresepkan untuknya. Setibanya dirumah Naruto sama sekali tak disambut hangat oleh keluarganya.

"Halo Tou-san." sapa Naruto ramah saat melihat Ayahnya sedang menikmati acara membaca koran di depan teras. Tapi sahutan yang diterima oleh Naruto sebaliknya. Pria paruh baya itu malah menatap sinis kearah putrinya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, koran yang saat tadi sedang ia baca, langsung di banting diatas meja dan pria paruh baya itu langsung pergi meninggalkan putrinya sendiri di depan teras.

Di perlakukan seperti itu Naruto tetap memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya di depan Ayahnya yang saat ini sudah ada di dalam mobil. Sepertinya pria paruh baya itu hendak pergi dan benar beberapa menit kemudian mobil itupun melaju cukup cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan teras.

Sepeninggalan sang Ayah, Naruto pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Disana ia mendapati kakak laki-lakinya dan adik perempuannya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menonton televisi. Naruto lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan kearah kedua adiknya, Deidara dan Kyubi dan dengan suara yang pelan Naruto pun kemudian menyapa kedua adik kesayangannya tersebut. "Halo Deidara Nee-san, Kyubi." sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan hadapan Kurama dan Kyubi dengan riang.

Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil, Deidara dan Kyubi menengok-kan kepalanya bersama-sama kearah Boram yang saat ini sudah berdiri disamping sofa yang sedang mereka duduki. "Dia, lagi! Aku masuk kekamar duluan ya, Kyu." kata Deidara sambil mendengus kesal dan iapun langsung bangkit dari atas sofa.

Tinggallah Kyubi dan Naruto sekarang. Keadaan sekitar mereka menjadi canggung dan Naruto berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana tersebut. Naruto lalu duduk disamping adiknya dan berkata. "Kyubi, apa kau sudah makan? Mau aku…"

"Sepertinya Dei Nee-san, sedang memanggil ku. Aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap gadis berambut kemerahan tersebut dan diapun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto ingin sekali tetap mempertahankan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya namun tanpa ia sadari kedua matanya bulatnya merasakan panas dan dalam hitungan detik. Butiran-butiran bening tersebut jatuh menetes begitu saja dari kedua sudut matanya.

~OoO~

~Pov Naruto~

Aku sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka, harusnya aku tak perlu menangis bukan? Ini bukan sekali maupun dua kali, aku diperlakukan dingin oleh mereka berempat. Mereka memperlakukan diriku seperti ini hampir di separuh hidup ku bahkan lebih. Meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayangi mereka semua. Aku tak bisa membenci mereka karena mereka tak salah, yang salah itu adalah aku. Aku lah yang selalu merepotkan mereka tak terkecuali Kakakku Kurama,Namikaze Kurama.

Semenjak ia pergi ke Inggris. Hari ku yang sepi kian hampa, tapi saat aku membayangkan wajah dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lembut padaku, hatiku yang saat tadi sepi dan rindu seketika terobati. Bohong bila aku baik-baik saja dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Ayah,Ibu,Deidara,Kyubi kepada ku. Hati ku perih namun aku tak bisa membenci mereka karena rasa benci itu kian pudar berganti dengan rasa sayang. Ya rasa sayang yang meluap-luap. Aku ingin sekali memberikan mereka semua kebahagian sebelum aku pergi ke pangkuan Tuhan.

Meskipun aku tak berharga didepan mata mereka namun bagiku, mereka adalah harta yang sangat berharga didalam kehidupan ku. Mereka selalu ada didalam doa ku. Aku selalu berdoa agar mereka selalu bahagia meskipun seandainya aku sudah tak ada lagi didunia ini, aku ingin mereka tak menangisi kepergian ku. Karena aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka, aku ingin saat aku harus pergi meninggalkan mereka aku ingin pergi dengan damai dan tanpa ada airmata. Itulah doa yang selalu aku panjatkan. Meskipun terasa sesak dan perih, mungkin ini sudahlah takdir ku dan Tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuk hambanya.

-End-

~OoO~

Naruto duduk tertegun didalam kamarnya. Pikirannya saat ini sedang melayang jauh dari raganya. Sesekali ia menegadahkan pandangannya keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian pandangan gadis itupun terusik saat ia menoleh ke samping. Seketika Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan kearah benda yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan arasement musik ku hari ini." ucap gadis mungil itu sambil ke sepuluh jari jemarinya menekan tunts-tunts yang berwaran hitam dan putih. Dentingan suara piano pun mengalun merdu. Tidak disana saja, ternyata Naruto juga membuat sebuah syair untuk musiknya. Ia merangkai kata demi kata. Syair yang dibuat olehnya sangatlah menusuk hati dan sangat cocok dengan insturment yang ia buat.

-Lima Jam kemudian-

Akhirnya Naruto dapat menyelesaikan lagunya. Terlihat dengan jelas betapa puasnya dan bangganya dirinya. Setelah itu Naruto lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Dia ingin segera memberikan lagu yang ia karang tersebut untuk event perlombaan. Meskipun waktu deadlinenya masih seminggu lagi tapi Naruto tetap semangat untuk memberikan hasil pemikiranya ke pada pihak penyelenggara selekasnya.

-Desember 2015-

Keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Meskipun demikian Naruto tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap masuk ke kampus. Dia merasa rasa yang ia rasakan saat di sekolahnya tak terlalu perih saat ia harus berada didalam rumahnya. Karena Nartuo tahu kalau dirinya merasa di cinta oleh dosen-dosen yang mengajarinya dan teman-teman sekolahnya tak seperti orang yang ada didalam rumahnya yang besar tersebut.

Waktupun terus berlalu dan tak terasa hari sudah sore, kebetulan cuaca hari itu tidaklah bersahabat. Langat terlihat gelap sepertinya hujan besar akan segera turun. Kebetulan saat itu Naruto sedang asik memainkan pianonya dan dalam hitungan detik dada Naruto terasa nyeri, dia berusaha mencengkaram dada sebelah kirinya dengan kencang untuk mencoba mengurangi rasa perih itu. Namun semua itu percuma karena semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Tak lama kemudian tubuh mungil Naruto pun roboh untuk kedua kalinya.

Semua Dosen yang saat tadi sedang mengajar dan teman sekelasnya, langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang sudah tergelepar tak berdaya dibawah lantai. Naruto pun langsung di rujuk ke Rumah Sakit yang terdekat oleh segenap Dosen yang mengajar. Untuk sekian kalinya tak ada satu orangpun keluarga yang datang. Para Dosenpun semakin cemas karena sudah hampir tiga jam Naruto berada didalam ruang tindakan.

Tak berapa lama keluarlah dokter yang saat tadi menangani Naruto. Dosen yang mengajar Naruto pun langsung berlari menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan anak murid saya, Dokter?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut dengan wajah yang cemas.

Dokter pun kemudian berkata. "Keluarga pasien harus segera datang ke rumah sakit. Keadaan anak itu sangatlah mengkhawatirkan. Lubang yang ada di bilik jantungnya kian melebar. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi menahannya dan sepertinya waktu yang dimiliki pasien tak cukup banyak."

Saat mendengar waktu yang dimiliki Naruto sudah tak banyak lagi. Dosen yang mengajar Naruto langsung lemas. Ia tak percaya kalau muridnya yang berbakat harus pergi di usianya yang sangat muda. Semua staff Dosen yang ikut mengantarkan semuanyapun menangis mendengar kabar duka tersebut.

Pihak rumah sakitpun langsung mengabari keadaan Naruto yang semakin parah kepada keluarganya. Mendapatkan kabar buruk seperti itu, Kedua orangtuanya pun datang, setibanya disana ia hanya terdiam saat melihat anaknya saat ini sedang tergolek lemas tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

Tak lama datanglah Deidara dan Kyubi yang berjalan menyusul ayah dan ibunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang ke rumah sakit. Setibanya disana Kyubi langsung marah-marah saat melihat kakaknya sedang berbaring tidak berdaya diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa lagi sih orang ini! Bisanya nyusahin orang saja, kalau mau mati, mati saja!" teriaknya penuh amarah. Mendengar perkataan adiknya seperti itu, membuat dada Naruto semakin sesak. Airmatanya tak dapat dibendung lagi, buliran-buliran bening itu jatuh kembali begitu saja dari kedua sudut matanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Kyubi terhenti dan berganti dengan suara. "Plakk!" terlihat ada seorang Pemuda sedang menampar kecang sebelah pipi Kyubi sampai-sampai Kyubi jatuh terjungkal.

"Nee-san? Kurama Nee-san?" sambil menutup pipi sebelahnya yang saat ini sudah berwarna karena bekas tamparannya.

"Tutup mulut busuk mu itu! Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu pada kakak mu!" bentak Kurama penuh amarah. Seketika keberanian Kyubi langsung menciut "Nee-san…aku."

Belum sempat Kyubi menyelesaikan perkataannya Kurama langsung memotongnya. "Hati mu itu kotor, Kau kira aku tak tahu kalau di hatimu menyimpan dengki dan iri kepada Naruto? Kau selalu iri saat Naruto menorehkan prestasi, kau selalu iri kalau Naruto bahagia. Sehingga kau harus mengajak Deidara untuk ikut bersama mu untuk membencina? Lebih baik kau enyahlah dari hadapan ku! Sebelum aku berbuat lebih jauh kepadamu! Pergi!" teriak Kurama lantang.

Diteriaki oleh kakak laki-lakinya, Kyubi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Melihat adikknya pergi, Deidara hendak menyusulnya tapi saat ia hendak beranjak, Kurama tiba-tiba berkata. "Kalau kau menyusul dia, berarti kau tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Sama-sama tak punya hati!" mendengar ucapan dari kakak pertamnya. Deidara langsung tersentak, kakinya menjadi kaku dan tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Sepertinya yang barusan saja diucapkan oleh kakaknya Kurama adalah benar. Bila dia menyusul Adikknya Kyubi berarti dirinya tak jauh beda dengan kakak ketiganya. Sebenarnya Deidara tak membenci Naruto Adiknya tapi karena Kyubi selalu berkata buruk tentang kakak pertamanya. Itu membuat Deidara menjadi tak menyukainya.

Setelah itu Kurama berjalan kehadapan Ayah dan Ibunya dan kemudian berkata. "Apakah, kau sudah puas? Apakah kau senang melihat putrimu tergolek lemas saat ini? Apakah tak ada sedikitpun rasa menyesal mu terhadap Anakmu pria tua dan perempuan jahat?" tanya Kurama dengan suara yang parau, tapi ayah dan ibunya itu tetap terdiam. Merasa tak ditanggapi perkataannya Kurama pun angkat bicara lagi. "Jawab aku Ayah,Ibu! Apakah kau tak menyesal telah berlaku kejam pada Naruto!" kali ini Kurama menaikan suaranya sambil menggegam erat tangan ayah dan ibunya dengan meneteskan airmata.

Dengan nada samar-samar pria itupun buka suara. "Iya aku menyesal.." kemudian mengaguk lemah dengan keduamata yang berkaca-kaca. Mendengar pengakuan Ayahnya, Kurama pun langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya orangtuanya dan berkata. "Aku harap kau bisa menebus rasa penyesalanmu sebelum putri yang kau sakti itu tiada." kata Kurama dingin dan kemudian Kurama berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Dengan lembut Kurama menggegam erat jari jemari sang Naruto. Ia berusaha terlihat tegar didepan adikknya namun itu sia-sia karena semakin ia menahannya semakin deras airmata yang meneres di kedua pipinya. "Naruto maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena baru dapat berada disis mu saat ini. Seharusnya aku tak pergi meninggalkan mu. Harusnya aku tetap berada disampingmu. Mungkin bila aku lakukan itu, Kau pasti tak akan seperti ini. Aku sangat menyesal." ungkap Kurama dengan nada yang bergetar.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto kemudian melepaskan selang oksigen yang saat ini sedang menutupi mulutnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Naruto berkata. "…Tidak… bila kau melakukan itu, maka aku yang akan menyesal. Aku akan mengutuk diri ku sampai aku mati, Nee-san." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar. "Aku baik-baik saja, semua akan berlalu." ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum tipis kepada kakak kesayangannya.

Tak lama kemudian nafas Naruto mulai memburu, tubuh mungilnya pun mulai menunjukan kejang-kejang. Sontak Kurama yang melihatnya terkejut. Pria bertubuh tegap itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk segera pergi memanggil dokter tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menahan dirinya. Pergelangan tangan Kurama ia pengangnya dengan erat. "Nee-san… tetaplah disini." Kurama terpaku saat Naruto menahan langkah kakinya. "Tapi Naru…"

"Waktu ku sudah tak banyak lagi, Nee-san."

"Tidak! Kau masih mempunyai banyak waktu!" bantah Kurama nyaring. "Aku harus memanggil dokter." kemudian Kurama melepaskan gengaman tangan milik Naruto saat gengaman Naruto terlepas, Naruto segera berlari namun belum sempat Kurama keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil dirinya kembali. "Nee-san… Kumohon tetaplah kau disampingku." lirih Naruto.

Langkah kaki Kurama lalu terhenti. Airmatanya yang saat tadi kering kini jatuh lagi membasahi pipinya. Kurama berusaha tegar didepan sang adik. Diapun kemudian kembali lagi berjalan kearah Naruto namun sebelumnya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menghapus airmatanya. Ia tak mau bila Naruto ikut sedih karena dirinya.

Dengan langkah yang berat Kurama kembali duduk disamping kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menyuruh Kurama mengambil sesuatu didalam tas sekolahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau cari?" tanya Kurama sambil menggasak isi dalam tas sekolahnya. Dengan suara yang serak Naruto membalas. "Mp4… dengarkanlah lagu yang ku buat, Nee-san. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarkannya." lirihnya.

Kedua tangan Kurama mulai bergetar saat ia mulai menghidupkan Mp4 yang sudah berisikan rekaman lagu buatan Naruto. Tak disitu saja tubuh Kurama semakin bergetar hebat saat dia harus menempelkan kedua earphone kedalam lubang gendang telinganya.

Kurama mendengarkan lagu tersebut sambil menutup kedua matanya. Lagu itu mengalun indah dan menusuk kalbu. Bahkan syair yang mengiringi dentingan suara piano mengalun dengan harmonis. Melihat kakaknya sangat menikmati lagu ciptaannya. Naruto terlihat puas. Naruto tersenyum senang sambil menggengam lembut jari jemari Kurama tak lama kemudian Naruto pun berkata.

"Kurama Nee-san, terimakasih karena kau selalu ada disampingku. Maafkan aku, karena selalu merepotkan dirimu. Maafkan aku, Nee-san. Karena aku tak bisa menepati janji terakhir ku padamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku menyayangimu, Nee-san." setelah mengatakan kalimat itu genggaman tangan Naruto pun melonggar dari atas tangan milik Kurama.

Tak lama meneteslah airmata dari kedua sudut mata milik Kurama. "Aku juga sangat menyayangi mu, Adikku…" lirihnya dengan kedua matanya yang masih menutup rapat.

~OoO~

~Sebulan kemudian~

Sebulan setelah kematian Naruto, Dosen yang mengajar Naruto di kampus pun datang bertandang kerumah kediaman mantan muridnya. Pintu rumah itupun dibuka dan kebetulan saat itu yang membukanya adalah Orang Tuanya.

Pria paruh baya itu lalu memberikan beberapa kepingan CD kepada Orang Tua Naruto beserta amplop coklat. "Anda harus melihatnya, Tuan,Nyonya." kata Pak Ray Dosen musik Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

Dan Pak Ray pun menjawab. "Itu adalah isi dalam hati putri Anda, Naruto." kali ini laki-laki paruh baya itu tak mampu menutupi rasa kesedihannya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Ayah Naruto menerima kepingan CD beserta amplop coklat tersebut dari Pak Ray.

Setelah memberikan rekaman tersebut Pak Ray berpamitan pulang. Ayah Naruto lalu segera memanggil semua anaknya untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Setelah kedua laki-lakinya dan satu perempuannya sudah berkumpul. Laki-laki paruh baya itu pun memutarkan kepingan CD tersebut kedalam DVD dan menyetelnya.

Saat video itu dinyalahkan mereka tertegun saat Naruto mulai berbicara. "Halo semuanya! Maaf bila aku harus melakukan hal semacam ini. Karena kita jarang bisa saling bertemu jadi aku memutuskan untuk merekamnya untuk kalian. Aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Karena tanpa dirimu aku tak akan ada didunia ini dan maaf selalu membuat Ayah dan Ibu khawatir."

"Aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Deidara Nee-san dan Kyubi, karena sudah membuat duniaku semakin berwarna dan maaf karena aku selalu merepotkan kalian. Dan satu lagi… aku sangat berterimakasih pada mu Kurama Nee-san. Terimakasih sudah mau menemani ku dan selalu ada disamping ku. Maaf bila aku hanya bisa membuat dirimu terbebani. Aku harap hari ini dan kedepannya kalian semua dalam keadaan sehat tidak seperti diriku ku yang sakit-sakitan. Aku akan memainkan lagu untuk kalian semua, semoga kalian menyukainya."

Kemudian Naruto pun memainkan pianonya dan video itupun ditutup dengan permainan piano Naruto yang mengalun indah.

Setelah selesai menonton, Ayah Naruto kemudian memutar CD yang satunya yang ada didalam amplop coklat. Saat hendak dibuka. Dia mendapati ada sertifikat dan piagam dengan nama anaknya Naruto.

Kedua mata laki-laki paruh baya itu langsung berkaca-kaca saat membacanya. Putri Ketiganya memenangkan juara satu kompetisi instrumental seasia. Bukan Ayahnya saja yang berkaca-kaca tapi Ibu,dan ketiga anaknya mulai meneteskan airmata saat mendengar isi rekaman terakhir tersebut. Naruto membuat lagu tentang dirinya yang di asingkan oleh keluarganya. Airmata Kyubi mengalir deras dan tak lama kemudian pemuda yang berambut kuning seperti naruto tersebut menangis terisak-isak saat ia mendengar bagian Reff yang berbunyi.

Kau membuangku. Kau tak menginginkanku.

Meskipun kau membenciku, aku tetap menyanyangimu.

Meskipun hanya satu orang yang menyayangiku, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Tak ada setitik pun rasa dendam di hatiku. Aku tulus mencintaimu.

Biarkan rasa tulusku ini menjadi cahaya kecil untuk dirimu.

Seperti lentera kecil, aku berharap laguku ini dapat menemanimu, meskipun diriku sudah tak ada lagi disampingmu

~The End~

Dan sekali lagi benar-benar minta maaf ya kalau ada ceritanya yang masih pakai bahasa kore QAQ

Soalnya cerita ini ku re-write doang U,u


End file.
